1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic flood control valve apparatus and more particularly to an improved mechanism for closing a normally open ball valve in a water supply system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many systems for automatically controlling a valve to interrupt the flow of different fluids and particularly the water supply in the event that flooding occurs due a leak somewhere in a water system. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,076, Cantrell, Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,970, Staranchuck, Dec. 9, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,088, Gray, Jr. Mar. 29, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,022, Franklin, Aug. 31, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,780, Franklin, Mar. 16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,313 Sanchez, Dec. 26, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,063 Veillette, Apr. 21, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,268, Jacobson, Apr. 13, 1982. all show a normally opened valve provided in a fluid system as water, gas or air system. Sensors for detecting a leak are linked to an electrical circuit for operating a solenoid for moving a plunger which operates the valve to close it. The valve must be manually reset in order to reopen the valve.